


Will (#190 Angel)

by ladygray99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: supernatural100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean would never submit to heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will (#190 Angel)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite and expansion for a fill I did for the bdsm_fandom ’s January Three Sentences Prompt Challenge.

Dean would never have submitted to the will of heaven even before he found out that angels were mostly giant dicks and God was just another deadbeat dad sitting on a beach in Tijuana blowing the child support money on tequila and hookers.

Submitting to the will of Castiel was very different.

Castiel's hands were soft but firm and they guided him quickly to a place where he felt, weak, strong, free and protected all at the same time, like he was wrapped in angel wings and always would be. And that was the only place he wanted to be.


End file.
